justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Reapers
The Reapers are one of the three illegal paramilitary factions in Just Cause 2. Description The Reapers are a Revolutionary Gang abroad Southwest Asia that believe in Socialism and Communism. The Panauan branch is led by Bolo Santosi, the Reapers have been a thorn in the side of the Panauan government since the 1930's. Based in the agricultural flatlands which sprawl across the island, these Maoist villagers have long preached revolution. There revolutionary goals are to bring Socialism to Panau. Some time later, China heard of their cause. It had been hoping to have control of the Panau and its oil, and that The Reapers are also pro-communist, so China began funding their gang and cause. During the 1930's when Oriental immigrants came, they brought pro-communist Chinese with them which soon started The Reapers. During the Cold War Panau wasn't stable and naturally the Americans and British supported anti-communist in Panau, and the Soviets supported pro-communists. Which meant The Reapers were growing due to Soviet assistance. Later when the Fascists took over Panau The Reapers had enough and started a pro-socialist/pro-communist Revolutionary Gang. Karl Blaine describes the Reapers as a faction which follows Che Guevara's footsteps, which means it is all about the land and the people as long it's their land and their people. The Reapers have been known to be greedy. One of Bolo Santosi's main objectives is to control Panau, or at least its riches. (They have always wanted Panau's major oil supplies). Their name may be a reference to another gang in the 2009 video game "inFamous", who also wore red clothing, and is also led by a young woman. Like the other Factions, The Reapers have three strongholds located near Snow Peak, Ski Resort and Desert Peak. See also: Reapers HQ. Soldiers The Reapers wear similar clothing to one another, including red scarves around their mouths and desert camouflage trousers. They have like any faction, certain soldier ranks. There is your basic Ranger wearing desert camo pants a green shirt a red scarf, and given a pistol. Next are Elites which wear desert camo pants, a shirt, a red scarf, 2 bandoleers, and are given a pistol. Then they have Technicians which wear desert camo pants, a lab coat, a red scarf, and are given a pistol. (Note: Rangers and Elites may pickup weapons and vehicles from fallen enemies. Notice that all faction soldiers (Reapers, Ular Boys, and Roaches) are generally weak and should not be depended on during a firefight, but they do make distractions for government troops and can help when trying to make a getaway. Weapons Like the other rebel factions, they carry randomized weapons like SMGs, assault rifles, sawed-off shotguns and handguns. Most of their vehicles are blood red with the faction symbol placed on them. Missions Main article: List of Reaper Missions. You can also collect black boxes for them, for money and chaos points. See also: Just Cause 2 100% completion list. Vehicles Main article: Faction vehicles. Their gang vehicles, the Marten Storm, can be found in 2 different types: the regular Marten Storm III and the Marten Storm III-2. They are colored in bright red with a Reapers Logo on the side. The cars are colored red because they are communist supporters (red is the communist color). See the Marten Storm page for more information. Category:Factions Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content